Essence
Essence is the metaphysical material that makes up life and souls. Even the primordial gods have it, in fact, they are purely made of it. The amount of Essence is called Divinity. There are 5 alignments of Essence, most depending on each primordial god. One thing to note is that different types of Essence can completely avoid the senses of other types. Light (Creation) Light Essence is everything of God's creation; Heaven & Overworld. Descendants of it don't have any special abilities besides occasional psych. People of Interest God 7 Archangels of Heaven Mortals Realms of Interest Heaven Purgatory Overworld Dark (Destruction) Dark Essence is everything of Leviathan's creation, which was really only Nyx & Hatman but they passed it on. Descendants of it normally have the ability of destruction but it was lost due to Leviathan's death. The lost ability was replaced with Depth. People of Interest Leviathan Nyx Hatman Realms of Interest Tenebris Penumbra Thaumorbis Depth (Consumption) Depth Essence is everything of Azathoth's creation, again only being Nyx & Hatman who passed it on. Descendants of it have the ability to consume other types for more Divinity. People of Interest Azathoth Nug & Yeb Cthulu Realms of Interest Deep Realm Corrupt Corrupt Essence is the outlier of Essence, those of it are immortals who disobeyed God. Hell is the main realm that Corrupt beings reside in. People of Interest 7 Archangels of Hell Capraviir Realms of Interest Hell Reaper (Deliverance) Reaper Essence is another outlier of Essence, this being because of the ambiguity surrounding it. The only descendants of it are an archangel and 7 unknowing humans who received fragments of the unknown god's Essence. The only ability of it is that it emphasizes the other types when mixed. This type is not to be confused with the reaper angels of Purgatory, they are of Light. People of Interest 7 Archangels of Deliverance Hybrid Essence Some Essence is able to blend or alter other types. The following is a list of the known blends: Penumbra Normally Light & Dark cancel each other out but Hatman found a way for Dark to imprison Light. This results in shadow figures and other such Tenebris Penumbra things. Corrupted Light This combination is only possible through offspring, the only person with this is Essence is Skylar Colt. Light Deliverance Deliverance copies the host's essence unless direct possession occurs, the only example of the latter is Arik Gunn. Dark Depth Only two beings were ever of this blend, Nyx & Hatman. This is because the next generation turns pure Depth. Elder Depth This is the combination of Light/Corruption & Dark Depth. Because of the abundance of beings with this Essence, it also has extra subcategories. True Elder Depth is the first generation, i.e. the Titans, Hastur & Talon Barrett. Great Elder Depth is the addition of Dark Depth twice, i.e. the Great Ennead & Kaylin Krow. Basic Elder Depth includes the Olympians & Karyn Maine. Corrupted Depth Despite sounding like the previous types, this implies it was corrupted after Depth was mixed. The capraviir are the only example.